Kagome's Resistance
by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate
Summary: LIME Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku, and he rapes her. InuYasha saves her, then has a run in with Koga. Better than implied... I hope.


**_Kagome's Resistance_**

A/N: done in three parts… but all in one chapter… I'll alert you to when they break up!

* * *

Part 1: Resistance 

"I'll die before I tell you." Kagome's spiteful voice bounced off the walls, returning to her captor's ears in an instant.

"I will be forced to hurt you if you don't. Now tell me." Naraku grinned, stepping out of the shadows. He raised a small blade to her shirt's edge. Kagome whimpered but kept a strong resolve.

"Go ahead. I still won't tell you anything."

Naraku closed his red eyes, and dragged the switchblade up, tearing her school uniform top off, revealing her white bra.

Then he swiped at her green pleated skirt, leaving her in her undergarments.

She shivered, and then yanked at the cold steel that held her to the walls. Still, after almost an hour, they wouldn't budge.

"If you don't want me to take your innocence, I suggest a little cooperation. When is InuYasha's human night?" Naraku asked quietly. Kagome glared coldly at him." I'll never tell you, even if you rape me. I will not betray InuYasha."

"…Fine." He said, slightly surprised at her. Why would she sacrifice her purity for a half breed's sake? He proceeded to cut off her bra, then her panties, as she silently cried. This was it… Her fantasies of InuYasha gently and lovingly taking her virginity had vanished, replaced by the nightmares… of Naraku raping her, not caring if he hurt her or not.

She heard his kimono rustle as he untied it, and then drop to the ground. She had shut her eyes, not wishing to see this vile man as he did this horrible act, instead focusing on the good in this situation…# At least I have kept InuYasha safe… and I didn't give into Naraku's demands….#

She felt him at her forbidden and sacred area, then as plunged into her, causing so much pain, she thought _'InuYasha, I have saved you, my love...please come save me soon...'_

* * *

Part 2: Savior 

InuYasha had spent the last seven hours looking for Kagome, and was beginning to lose hope. "Damn it, where is she?!" He growled, sniffing the air.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had all stayed in Keade's village, wishing to rest from the latest battle with a particularly hard to beat demon.

He caught a faint smell of jasmine, vanilla, and cherry blossoms. Kagome's scent was laced with pain and slight fear. What? Who was causing Kagome such pain? Then olives and clover hit his nose. Naraku?! What was that bastard doing to her?!

InuYasha raced toward the scent, coming upon the castle Naraku usually resided in. He quickly sped up the flights of stairs, and followed his nose to where the offensive stench of Naraku emanated from.

He flung open the door to see Naraku rutting with Kagome, who was chained to the wall, and by the scent of tears in the air, seemed to be crying. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!" InuYasha yelled drawing the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku pulled out of Kagome then turned toward InuYasha and smirked.

"Are you sad, InuYasha? Did your heart constrict in your chest just now? Do you have to suppress tears? Just because of this? Because I'm the one fucking Kagome, not you? You love her, don't you?"

InuYasha growled, shaking at each question Naraku shot at him, because it was true, ALL of it was true… But could she love him? A half breed? No, it was impossible. Not when there was Koga or Hojo there for her, not a lowly, no good, dirty half breed.

"…Shut up. I don't have to take this from you, Naraku!" InuYasha swung at the evil hanyou. " Bakuyuha!!!"

Naraku was blown to bits, and he was never heard from again… His evil aura vanishing along with his incarnate children, Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi.

InuYasha tore apart the chains, releasing Kagome. She shook lightly, then tossed herself into InuYasha's arms. " INUYASHA!!" She sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"It'll all be fine… don't cry…" InuYasha blushed, and pulled back from her slightly. He pulled the Fire Rat Robe off and offered it to her. "Here… wear it for now. Kagome, did that bastard hurt you?" He asked, as she took it hesitantly, wrapping it around her body.

"H-He raped me, but never any such abuse as hitting or cutting." She said, holding the crimson kimono top closer.

"He raped you but why?" InuYasha asked softly, hugging Kagome closer to him.

"…Because I wouldn't tell him when your human night is… I couldn't InuYasha! Because then… you would be dead." Kagome looked up at him.

InuYasha was shocked. "Ka-Kagome? You care about me? If I live or die?"

Kagome smiled. It was a half warm and reassuring and half sad smile. "Of course…because I love you."

His breathing stalled for a moment before he whispered "you love a half breed who deserves eternal loneliness and death?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes"

Then InuYasha smiled and said "I love you too!"

His lips landed softly on hers in a sweet and loving kiss, then after a few moments, they broke apart, for they needed to breathe.

He picked her up and whispered in her ear. "Rest, you've had quite a time. I'll carry you home." She nodded and shut her eyes. He's truly my savior she thought as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Part 3: The Final Battle 

The scent of Koga's wolves permeated even the ground itself as InuYasha carried the snoozing Kagome back to Keade's.

#_'Nauseating_ _ookami stench...' _InuYasha thought, glancing toward the direction of Koga's wintry scent.

Sure enough there was a whirlwind coming towards him. As the whirl surrounding the ookami youkai stopped in front of InuYasha and sneered. " Oi, mutt face, how's my woman doing, I…"He trailed off, sniffing down at Kagome, then made a horrified face.

" You let Naraku take Kagome's purity?! How could you?!" Koga growled.

InuYasha glared at his romantic rival. "Didn't see you save her from rape. I believe it was me." He grinned at the ookami.

Koga growled, his icy blue orbs gleaming murderously in the nighttime moon." InuYasha ,you half breed bastard, I'll show you!! No one messes with me and lives to tell about it!"

Kagome had been woken up by the aura of the Shikon no kakera in the ookami youkai's legs, and was listening to their conversation, still pretending to be asleep.

"No! Can't you two end your rivalry without bloodshed? Or is it impossible?!" She yelled, causing InuYasha to jump, not realizing that she had awoken.

She looked up at him. "InuYasha, please, put me down." He nodded silently and obeyed.

Kagome made sure that the fire rat robe still tied to her wasn't revealing anything meant for only one man's eyes. Once reassured, that she was properly dressed, she looked up at Koga.

"Koga, Naraku raped me, and InuYasha saved me. Simple as that. Now, as we have both confessed our love for each other, I cannot accept you as mate. Please understand."

Koga scowled, keeping his emotions in check. "You have betrayed me, Kagome. I cannot forgive that, so I must kill him."

InuYasha smirked. " Don't be a sore loser, Koga. She chose me, as she should have… and you should just leave with Ayame!"

Koga's anger multiplied by ten. "Don't ever mention Ayame to my face ever again half breed!!!! You don't know what that situation is!!" He flew at InuYasha and almost landed a punch to the temple, which would have been enough to knock him out, or even kill him, but InuYasha dodged at the last second, drawing his Tetsusaiga, and brandishing it menacingly at Koga.

" Kaze no Kizu!!"

Blinding yellow flashes flew at Koga, effectively wounding him, almost killing him.

Kagome, being he kind self, had helped the ookami youkai to his pack brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku, who promised to take care of their leader.

"If it weren't for the Shikon no kakera, he would've died anyway." InuYasha would later explain to Kagome.

Later that evening….

Kagome took InuYasha's hand, squeezing it lightly. " Arigeto, InuYasha."

"You're welcome, Kagome." He answered, smiling.

Kagome looked up at him. " Don't worry about Koga, He has Ayame's pups to contend to… ever since she died…he's been in mourning… He told my earlier when I was bandaging him arm, that he only still pursued me now was because he missed Ayame."

He nodded, and looked at the setting sun, as they walked home, and toward their future together. Later that night they would become mates for all eternity…

* * *

Fini 


End file.
